User talk:Segalia
--Pinedance the Slinger of Pinecones Coneslinger Wood 17:22, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Segalia Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I'm Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fic.Ask me anything if you need help!Bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:48, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Hope you're having fun. I'm Emma, but call me Deagy. Deagy 21:49, 21 June 2009 (UTC)Deagy Hi! I'm Long Patrol Girl, but you can call me Kailee. I hope you like the Redwall wiki! If you ever need a drawing, you can tell me, 'cause I like drawin' 'em! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Hi! I noticed some very large similarities between us, I'm a sea/river otter, you travel Mossflower and other places, and travel the waters on a ship, same here, and your ships name, and my name are the same, Silverfalcon, Silver Falcon, well anyway hi ad I hope you like it here!--Avatar Silver So, you wanna fight? Welcome! Ooh, ooh! Welcome to Mossflower Country! I've been here longer than everybody who's talked to you except for Pinedance, so I know a lot about this wiki! Nice name, and I was wondering whether you'd like me to do a pictre of you? That's almost a custom of me, do a picture of just about everybody on the wiki. (Whoo, calm down Mauran!) If you would, just click here and scroll down until you find the "requests" section, and tell me exactly what you want, just follow in the footsteps of the other guys. Thanks and welcome again.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 02:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hi, thanks everyone. Silverfalcon earlier when I was looking on the wiki when i wasnt a member, i did realize, that we were similar, i already planned my account, but i kept it the same because its me, Segalia Riverstorm. Anyways, thanks again everyone. i'll look into the photo offers. --Segalia Sorry if the above is unclear. The computer wasnt working etc. Please read my fan fic-Segalia Riverstorm's voyage.--Segalia 11:42, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'm almost done getting the rough sketch done. But, it's in a front view, so the bow obscures all of the nose, most of the mouth, and bits of the eyes. Is that okay?--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) P.S. Is head hair fur (like a pony tail) okay? I sketched it in, but I can erase it.--Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 18:29, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Finished the Drawing! Hope you like it! --Long Patrol Girl Call me Kailee! "Blood an' Vinegar!!" 22:02, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, but that's only for physical drawings, I can just do them straight on the computer for you. Like the latest ones with everything coloured in fully.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:08, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Pictures Hi. To upload your pictures, select the 'Upload file' button in the left toolbar under the menus. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The upload page explains it's pretty clearly. After you upload your files they are displayed. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:34, 26 June 2009 (UTC) So do you want a picture?--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Ne'er mind.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 07:48, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about the delay, I can't seem to find the time for your pic, even though it's the holidays. But I promise you, I WILL.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 23:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Here you go! Hope you likee! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 01:20, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Noticed other members have welcomed you and I wanted to add one of my own :) Hi, Segalia! I noticed other members have welcomed you and I just wanted to add a welcome of my own. Welcome to the Wiki; hope you enjoy your time here! This site's a lot of fun. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) update on redwall parodies!!!----FerretmaidenDon't Fight me, you'll lose! 23:54, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Article Probably because there is an article for Sister Rosabel. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:30, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Picture... I was thinking about the picture I did for you a while ago and was wondering if I could do a re-do? I kind of rushed it and I don't like the way it looks...would that be okay with you? Has any of the info changed? --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By the way, I fixed your picture problem :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:44, 15 August 2009 (UTC) By me, he is a Lab, by Blue, he never said--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! The Lord of Bloodwrath is a wolf.--Lord of Bloodwrath 11:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I did, I've just been really busy. And now I have caught a wee cold. :| So it'll take a while...sorry. But school's good, thanks for asking! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:51, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Haha! Thanks, my reral B-day is tomorrow, but Merlosck just did that early I guess! Oh, did you see the Redwall Wars wiki? the adress to get to the sight is www.redwallwars.wikia.com, the www is optional, that is funny, I'm going glo-bowling tonight!--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Its bowling at night with black lights and the balls are certain colors so they gloe--Prince Silver the Avatar The Fire Nation will prevail! Heyo. I am a mouse! :D In real life, (like, other than wiki life) I am a girl, but in my fan fics Merlock is a boy. Just cut and past this into the search: User:Midnight Rider. (not with the period) and to get to the shout box, click my widgets and you'll see the shoutbox icon. Just click that, and it'll apear in the left hand side of your screen. See u! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 20:19, 22 August 2009 (UTC) random hi back! ;) randomness rules. lol whoo! I like glasses...lets start a fan club. LOL :D no, I dont start school until the first week in Sept. weeeeeeeee! though I cant wait,I really like school! honestly, I do! :D I know, I know, I'm weird. ha! I am doing goooooood, how bout you? :D nice talkin' with ya! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 22:18, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Update! on Black Rose! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 02:11, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sure! here's how you make polls: first, put < poll > without the spaces, then the title of the poll, then the questions, and then end it with < poll / > without the spaces again. if that makes no sense, just push "edit page" on my user page, and look at how my poll is formatted. :D I hope I was some help, if any! :D cool, a glasses poll....like, do you wear cats-eyes, round, or square? (I wear square...awesomez) :D Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 16:30, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Could your sis draw me? The info she'll need is on my user page under 'Just in case'. Thanks, buddy.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Merlock is a brown mouse in a purple tunic. He has a short sword. He wears a black belt and no pants. (sounds awkward, but he IS an animal lol) That's pretty much it. Tell her thanks! -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:30, 26 August 2009 (UTC) UPdate RTN Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) re: your tecnichal difficulty Yes I did help you. You forgot to put a / at the end of your poll. It should have been like this: . Just wanted to help out. Also I will add you on to the list. Bye! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! New pic! The last one was really bad, so here you are again: Tall, powerfully built, and pretty! Yay! --[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 08:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Haha Sorry about that. Sometimes I get swamped by update notifications. Yes, I like it. It's very good. It's fun seeing Pinedance in all these different styles. Tell your sis thanks for me!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 15:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Poll Do kitchen knifes, forks, spoons, scisorrs, pencils, and other such dangeous materials count as weapons? Umrag the Destroyer 21:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I know. BTW, your sig isn't right.--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'My axe and I are one']] 03:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) yo Update RTN. Ducks behind rock dodging raw tomato . . . Leave all weapons at you User Page PLEASE Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Tell ur sis it's fine. I understand, because we're really buisy too. Getting ready to go out of state this weekend. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:48, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Picture Hey m8 I just wanted to know when i could see the picture your sister drew for me. Thanks--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ferrets shall rule the world!!! hi seg...um as to me and OW doing that drawing...i dunno if i could do it but ow sure could...i'm mostly a Ferret artist...i haven't done anybody but Meeka for Months *punches Meeka*(Meeka: Hey!*rubs arm*)so i am very rusty when it comes to other animals..plus OW and i don't live in the same town so getting one of us to come over (especially now that schools starting)but we could probably pull it off! you'll have to see what Otterwarrior says though!lolz* ^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:55, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Wow! I Google'd what you told me on the Shout Box. And 'EU' is the European Union, like Germany and France and Denmark. You were right on your user page; Never would have guessed! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) UPdate uNsungShieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 15:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) The Picture is FINALLY DONE!!! :D Here's the pic. Hope ya like it! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Unsung is offically done! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi there Segalia! I was looking at your signature and realised that the link to your talk page was not working :( It looks like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! So you can see coding and it doesn't link...that's because when you see it like this: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior! You will notice that there are no closing brackets. :O But that is easy to fix: [[User talk:Segalia| Beware the Warrior!]] You just have to add the little brackets in. And now it looks like this: Beware the Warrior! Taadaa!! Sorry, the HTML coding weasel that lives in my brain starting screaming when he saw that...he gets annoying sometimes xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 14:52, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm still on but my PC won't log on again DX. I'm trying to get it working. User:Neildown -- 13:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) hello hey, cool idea about the half river half sea otter thing. cya around. --Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 18:51, September 19, 2009 (UTC) well... Uh, if you request a picture, It will be a little while. And It really depends on how many are in a group. I mean I will do it,(Group pics are always fun) But once again, ut will be a little while. Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 12:03, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Requests?.... I'll give you a request if you want one, but after that they will not be open, except that Silverfalcon Pikehawk will also receive(if he wishes) one.... I never much liked the Tarquin-Rosie marriage either XC Flikkun 18:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Hello! I will do your request, but I could like it if you could go to my page and fill out all the information on your character(s) so I can get your charcter as close to your imagining them as possible. :Thanks! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 03:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Um, I meant that they asked for a request, and that I was going to draw them one ^^;Flikkun 20:39, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Really sorry bout that m8. I'm a christian too but my area isn't very strict so u kinda get used to it. Our school might not even be fit to call christian any more(disgraceful) because of the occasional swearing and degrading talk that goes on. Still like I said I'm really sorry about it and I'll try not to do it again. P.S. Yes we are that much alike. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) True That's true, it would be interesting both ways. Star Wars is AWSOME! (did you know that in 2010 a live action star wars TV series is going to be made? cant wait for it!) BTW, have you read my fan fiction? go to my home page, follow the link to Colonel Procyon's page then check out the blog, The Epitaph of Colonel Procyon. Its not very long yet so reading it shouldn't take long, but writing it is taking forever! Colonel Procyon is also my acount, I made it specifically for my fan fic. Thanks for the message! bye Prard Grrr... 03:13, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 11:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey Update TS Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:55, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Request details.... Um, I usually decide what the picture looks like myself....I mean like, people say what characters they want and I decide what pose and stuff....is it ok if I do it with this picture as well? I mean, I'll do it that way if you don't want me to do what I want with it..and you want it exactly like that. Flikkun 20:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template boxes Here's how to do the 'user owns' template- --John-E 15:06, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Shout Box I'm on the Shout Box now, in response to your question. Look at it, and I ought to be one of the newest on. Bye, --John-E 15:17, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Here ya go! i thought you might like a drawing!^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) doomwyte have you read Doomwyte yet? i have. Lady Gorse 21:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Here's your pic, I hope you like it! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 14:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on the hunted -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 02:10, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hey The Siege (RTN) And I restarted Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Update ''LoR ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 00:08, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Birds of prey are great. Do you mean group pics, like a bunch of characters together-if so I can do them. Nice to meet you.-Skywind Also could you do me a drawing of a red kite- like Stryk in Mattimeo? Thanks!-Skywind update The Siege! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:24, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 14:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Update on LoR. --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 20:49, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege (RTN) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 22:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! You're very welcome! ~''Flikkun, Hobo Artist~ 18:15, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I'll get your pic to you soon, Segalia!--Skywindredkite 19:39, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Update! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!]] 15:48, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Wootles! Yea! Glasses FTW!! Every girl in my class wears glasses, lol. And I'm not a nerd! 8D I'm so bad at math...^-^ Fren the Fearless Confer with me, if you dare 17:00, October 26, 2009 (UTC) It is sad, is it not? Correct, i am an otter. My "Absuballyflippinlutly" faveorite person is Rab Streambattle. I'm writeing a fanfic story. if you want to read it, tell me. Farewell for now, Lyth Streambattle '''AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:39, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Update'ssss...... I finally updated Black Rose!!!!!!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 23:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Cool Segalia- I'm sure you could be in our story, we're actually looking for more otters. --Penglens Who needs logic? 21:44, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) sure! i've never done that before, but i'd love to try, so it sounds good to me --[[User:Rhulasunwave101|Rhulasunwave101] 18:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) cool! this sounds like a good challenge. im excited! lol. it will take a while though cause i have to balance this will school work, etc. but i'll try! and you're welcome. i love doing requests :D --Rhulasunwave101 19:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) here tis! now the group picture is complete! ^o^ --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 23:30, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:41, November 11, 2009 (UTC) just a little heads up! i'm going out this weekend to buy a new sketchpad, so the drawing won't start until then. i'm sorry it's going to take a while, but i'll try and get it to you as soon as i can! --[[User:Rhulasunwave101|Rhulasunwave101] 00:52, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding updates I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:40, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 22:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Picture! Here is your group pic (: Keep in mind that I still have a LOT of tweaking and touching up, not to mention coloring, to do! This is just what it looks like so far. Hope you like it! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 04:13, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Tada! I've finished the picture after coloring it. Hope you like it (: --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 22:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I CANT BELIEVE IT!!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! Please tell me how you like it!--Skywindredkite 22:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Family Tree You can add it now. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. Don't worry about my pic , take your time.--Skywindredkite 21:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:48, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! on Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 02:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Actually... I should really be asleep right now! *grins sheepishly* I don't know why I'm up so late :P I guess cause I've been working on a drawing for a while. SM and I don't know each other at all actually. Lol, but we comment on each other's stories a lot --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 08:22, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Segalia! I'm not really sure what you are talking about on my talk page, could you specify where exactly it says that? --[[User:Neildown|Neildown]60px| Takin requests! 14:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Oh, ok. Verminfate went to England in July. It was a 14 hour flight I guess. I couldn't stand to be in one spot for that long :S --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 14:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Veggie tails ROCKS! ;P Do you have the Veggie Rocks CD? It's basically a bunch of Veggie Tails songs re-sung by Christian artists like Skillet, the Supertones, and Relient K. :) -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:10, November 29, 2009 (UTC) muse? No, I've never heard of it. Hm. I'm excited, because my grandma bought me TWO new books yesterday, though. Have you read the 'farsala trilogy'? That's what I have.... or, two of them, at least. -- The Hunted One Turn not against me! 18:20, November 29, 2009 (UTC) PS, I'll be on the shoutbox Re: Species The Species page is fine for now. There are many characters people feel should be added to every category, I think Grath can be found by people not navigating to that article. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Update On There's Hares on This Mountain! -----Clockworthy From Clockworth to Eternity 23:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) well, it was actually 10 hours. But yes, it was from UK to CA and vice verse.--Verminfate Update I know you're not on my list but I thought you should know that I updated "On the Knife's Edge". Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 22:50, December 7, 2009 (UTC) (Brockfang) I'm not usre who else, but, what the heck, I'll take the part!--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 23:16, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Update Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:38, December 8, 2009 (UTC) That IS interesting! Cool! An' I'm shure glad it's okay that we 'ave two character-types who are alike! An' I just 'ave to ask: Are ye French in real life? Just curious. I'm taking French as me language to learn in school, an' I saw the words "interresant" and "je pense." If 'tis true, an' ye ARE French, that is so COOL!!!! I've never met someone who was French before. SO, if yore not French, sorry 'bout that, but if ye are: "J'adore apprendre le Francais!! Il est tres interessant (je ne sais pas si j'ai ecrit ce mot droit." If ye didn't unnerstan' that for any reason, let me know an' I'll try t'clarify it fer ye! Trenna Swiftpaw 23:01, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Hey matey sorry about you not finding it... been havin category problems. and yes it is my blog not Awavian's. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I do LOVE French! It IS tough though, the grammar. And coolness! It's so cool that French is a second language for you! Well, gotta go! Au revoir, mon amie!!! Mais premiere, toi, tu es une fille? Ou un garcon? Je pense tu es une fille, mais je ne veux pas faire....I don't know how to say "I don't want to make a mistake." But anyway....."Tu es une fille?" Merci! J'aime parler en Francais!!! Salut! But to say it in French, "Salut! Ah, oui, je suis une fille. Nous sommes....uh, how do you say "both" in French? Is it "combien"? Well, we both ARE girls!! Thanks, Segalia!!! Ou, merci, mon amie! Il est tres interessant parler avec un vrai personne who parle Francais! That was kind of bad grammar and stuff there. Oh, well, I don't have my French dictionary with me now. Well, see ya round! Trenna Swiftpaw 05:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Don't know about the word "trist" yet, but sorry 'bout yore finger, mate! Yep, Christmas break!!! Trenna Swiftpaw 21:24, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Update! Small update on Tonngrian. --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 00:22, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank Thou Thanketh thy for thous message. It was superb. Perhaps we could be friends?Greyring The Fair 05:58, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Greyring The Fair 8:57 December 19 2009 Yes I Am! I a indeed a "critter" of the mighty wilddog clan of beyond The Land Of Ice And Snow. Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually what I do... I get those a lot, and I normally type them on Microsoft Word so I don't forget them, then copy and paste one of them when that part of the story comes in. It works pretty well! --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 18:08, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi. hi, can i use one of your pics please? thaks. --Dewface LOL :D 00:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hi! how are ya doing? want to wish you a Merry Christmas! Happy New Year! Happy Holydays! cya around! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 00:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Update! Tonngrian --Rhula Sunwave - Suuunwaaaaaaaave!!! 05:53, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Segalia! Mercenary Ferret Elf Santa ate my chocolate :( 07:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays, mate! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 15:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Seg, Merry Christmas! --Neildown60px| Takin requests! 01:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Minor Update The Siege. I hope to have more up soon! Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC)